Equipment
Equipment is a classification of items appearing in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II and ''Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare'','' as well as making a brief appearance in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Equipment includes items like grenades, C4 and other explosive devices (or even items to prevent being killed by explosions) that give the user an advantage. Equipment in Black Ops takes up a separate "Equipment" slot unlike in Modern Warfare 2 as there is a separate 'Lethal' and 'Tactical' Grenade slot. It can also be picked up and re-positioned by the person who originally set it down in the first place Also, with the April 2011 patch for Call of Duty: Black Ops, the AIs in Combat Training can also use Equipment, such as Tactical Insertions and Camera Spikes. Usable Equipment ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' *C4: A thrown remote detonation explosive. *Claymore: A placeable proximity activated explosive mine. ''Call of Duty: World at War'' *Satchel Charge: A thrown remote detonation explosive. *Bouncing Betty - A proximity activated explosive mine. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *Camera Spike: A placeable camera that allows the player to see anything in front of it. *C4: A thrown remote detonation explosive. *Tactical Insertion: A flare-like item that allows you to choose where to respawn next. *Jammer: A placeable device that jams the enemy radar and equipment when close to it.. *Motion Sensor: A placeable device that gives out the enemy's general position *Claymore: A placeable proximity activated explosive mine. Zombies *Bouncing Betty - A proximity activated explosive mine. *Spikemore: Shangri-La Exclusive Claymore variant. Shoots small punji stakes to impale a Zombie *P.E.S.: A suit/mask used to stay alive outside of Moon's bunkers. Cannot be Equipped at the same time as the Hacker. *Hacker: Gives players the ability to hack multiple items in Moon. Cannot be Equipped at the same time as the P.E.S. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' Survival Mode The following are in Survival Mode: *Flashbang Refill - Refills all four Flashbangs *Frag Refill - Refills all four Frag Grenades *Sentry Gun - Mounted turret. Tracks and eliminates hostiles. *Sentry Grenade Launcher - Mounted Mk 19 with shield. Tracks and eliminates hostiles. *Self Revive - Allows the player to revive himself rather than depending on a teammate. *Body Armor - Limited absorption of damage. *RPG-7 x2 - Two RPG-7s. *C4 x5 - 5 blocks of C4. *Claymore x5 - 5 Claymores. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' Campaign The following equipment items can be obtained via the Access Kit in campaign: *Animal Trap *AT Mine *Molotov Cocktail *Nightingale *M29 Mortar Shell *Strobe Grenade *Kinetic Strike Weapon Zombies *Turbine: Provides power, allowing utilities requiring a source of power to be used. *Claymore: Explodes when a zombie walks near the front of it. *Zombie Shield: A shield that can bash zombies and protect from hits. *Turret: An RPD that shoots zombies without the player using it. Requires a source of power. *Electric Trap: A portable electric barrier that kills zombies in the same way as the Electro Shock Defenses. Requires a source of power. *Trample Steam: A catapult that flings away any player or zombie that steps on it, resets instantly after a zombie is flung and takes approximately 10 seconds after a player is flung, which leaves it vulnerable. Can be used to fling players across gaps. *Subsurface Resonator: A speaker system that uses sonic waves to kill or disorient zombies. *Head Chopper: A chainsaw-like implement that can attach to walls and floors, swings at players and zombies, will down a player without Juggernog in one hit, kills zombies instantly. *Maxis Drone: A quadrotor drone controlled by an AI Maxis, it can revive players and kill zombies. It is required for the Little Lost Girl Easter Egg. *Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23: Wonder weapon; also called 'Jet Gun. '''Required to complete Richtofen's side of the Tower of Babble Easter Egg. *Time Bomb: Wonder weapon, turns back time to the round when it was thrown, points, purchases and kills reset as applicable. ''Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Zombies * Boom Box - Draws Zombies towards it and explodes, similar to the Monkey Bomb. * Fireworks Trap - Kills Zombies that come towards it, similar to the Intelligent Munitions System. * Kindle Pops - Lays a lane of combustible candy that catches alight and kills Zombies that touch it. * (There's more) Equipment Challenges (Patches/Calling Cards) *Darkbringer - Prevent 25 Tactical Insertions *Tactical Deletion - Kill 25 Players that spawn using Tactical Insertion *Grenade Kill: III (Final) - Kill X amount of enemies with Grenades *Plastered: III (Final) - Stick X amount of players with Semtex Grenades *Carnie: III (Final) - Kill X amount of players with Throwing Knifes *It's Personal! - Hurt an Enemy then finish them with a Throwing Knife *Did you see that? - Kill someone with a Throwing Knife while flashed or stunned *Claymore Shot: III (Final) - Kill X amount of enemies with Claymores *Jack-in-the-box: III (Final) - Kill an enemy within 5 seconds of tactically inserting X amount of times *Solid Steel: III (Final) - Survive X amount of explosions while using Blast Shield *C4 shot: III (Final) - Kill X amount of enemies using C4 *The Resourceful - Kill an enemy by sticking a Semtex to an ally *Group Hug - Kill two or more enemies with a Semtex stuck to one of them Achievements/Trophies *One Small Hack for Man - In Moon, hack something. Trivia *Equipment remains in Search and Destroy after a player's death. However, only the Claymore and Bouncing Betty will be effective, as all the others require a living player to function. es:Equipo ru:Снаряжение References Category:Weapon Types